The Shifter Vampire Hybrid
by KazaHaru45
Summary: Naruto left Japan and migrated in Forks after being cast out by his grandfather from the clan. Then he meets a family that has many features that are eerily similar to his fathers feature and to a smaller extent his, that it wasn't even funny. What's he supposed to do? just leave it alone or delve in deeper? and will he regret his decision? or will it be worth it? Yaoi malexmale
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san! This story is going to be a crossover, as displayed along with the summary.

the story will be happening around the time where Edward and Bella have already met. the part where Edward disappeared to the Denali's in Alaska.

the week that Edward spends with the other coven will be the time Naruto will swoop in. so, yeah!

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter One

" **The Banishment"**

追放。

"Why do I have to go to the states? Why can't I attend the High School there in Nagasaki (長崎), better yet Okinawa (沖縄)! if your so adamant that I be as far away from the clan as possible." Naruto yelled, extremely frustrated with his Grandfather.

"You are attracting too much attention to the Kitsune's (狐) and that is not safe for the clan. Ningen wa, watashitachi ni yona mono ga sekai ni sonzai shite iru koto o shitte ite wa narimasen (The humans must never know that our kind exist in the world.). I have always believed the saying that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Uzumaki Hiro intoned. Naruto scrunched his eyebrows, not for one second believing what his grandfather had said.

"This is about who my father was, isn't it? You are still blaming me for what happened to my mom, is that it? Nankai watashi wa anata o oshienakereba no desu ka? Watashi wa chichiue de wanaidesu! (How many times do I have to tell you? I am not my father!)"

"I am very much aware of that but aside from your Uncle and I, the majority of the clan does not welcome you for what you are." Hiro said indifferently, as if the unofficial banishment of his grandson irrelevant. But Naruto needs to be far away from Japan as soon as possible, for there would be a new Clan Head that will replace him soon and he can't protect Naruto any longer once he steps down as Clan Head. He chose the lesser of the evil and have him banished to the States than have him dead.

Naruto clenched his fists so hard it turned white, taking a deep breath to reign in his emotions. He sighed, he should have seen this coming. He would always be an outcast in his own family. "Aa, naruhodo. Wakarimashita, saraba sofu! (Oh I see. Okay, Farewell grandfather!)"

"Do not do anything rash that could endanger the whole clan, Naruto." Naruto was about to exit the room when his grandfather said, no, ordered. Naruto didn't bother to turn around, "Shinpai shinai, anata wa tsuki ga okonawa rete iru jiten de watashi no kami mo hi hyoji ni mo hyoji sa remasu.( Don't worry, you will see neither my hair nor hide by the time the month is done.)"

He left the room, never seeing the lone tear that escaped his grandfathers eye. Yes, it's better this way.

* * *

That night, Naruto packed all his belongings, which occupies a whole room, mind you. Naruto first divested his safe, it's only a closet really but no one would ever dare to enter his room for fear of being killed. Not that he would kill them and his clansmen are anything but innocent. Far from it actually. Being born from the Uzumaki clan aka Kitsune no ichizoku (狐の一族). The Uzumaki and the Uchiha aka Ookami no ichizoku (狼の一族), rules the underworld, together. The two clans practically owns every business in Japan.

Now, you might be wondering what made the two clan special. Well, the Kitsune are Shifters, the whole clan can transform at will into any living creature. Training at an early age to perfect their ability. Basically, Tricksters. While the Ookami are Werewolves. No other word can perfectly describe their ability. And there are many other clans, that like them, are supernaturals but now is not the time to delve into such thoughts.

Naruto sighed, the packing is going to take days without help. Grabbing his phone he dialed his assistant, Juugo. "Hey, Juugo. I need you to buy me 2 dozens worth of carton boxes, wait, make that 3 dozens just to be sure and bring them up my room. Thanks."

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

He sighed, again. He really is doing that repeatedly, as of late. Mah. . . He doesn't have to get emotional for what happened today, he has an eternity for that kind of thing. He only waited for 10 minutes before Juugo returned with the boxes and the two of them packed Naruto's things. All thirty years worth of them, well, the trinkets and money, that is.

* * *

After 2 hours of packing and transferring it into a moving truck, courtesy of Juugo. Seriously! His PA is a freaking GENIUS! Taking in one last time, the beauty of the compound, his home, before climbing in his navy blue Toyota CH-R Concept with Juugo in the drivers seat. He's going to miss his grandfather. Kitsune's only have a lifespan of a hundred and Uzumaki Hiro only has fifteen years more left.

"Head for the Tokyo Prince Hotel Juugo. I am going to be staying there for the month. Tomorrow is your day off, do not do anything remotely tiring. The next few days would be hectic enough."

Speed dialing his attorney, he put it on speaker phone. "Kisame, open an account for me in the states. Preferably, a Masters account and transfer all my accounts here in japan to that account. I don't care how or what you do but I want it done in three weeks time. And charter my jet to . . . US, Washington state, Seattle in a little unassuming town called Forks." Naruto said as he flipped and scanned the contents of a US map.

"I want all accounts, investment shares and properties that is not in Japan, under the name Uzumaki Naruto transferred into the name Namikaze Naruto. That is the name I'm going to use in the states. And put my properties here in Japan in an auction at the Peninsula, place an announcement in the papers. The bidding starts at a million or so, double check their worth. This is of the highest confidentiality, the only people who knows is you, Juugo and I. The three of us, understood?"

"Forks, Seattle, WA, United States. Of course, Gaki. Your wish is my command." came the gruff reply of Kisame.

* * *

At the same time at Phoenix, California. One Bella Swan is boarding her flight to Seattle, Washington. Where she would live with her father, Charlie Swan, for the next couple of years until she graduates High school. Joy!

* * *

A month and two days later, and Naruto is now set for his migration to the United States of America. Naruto boarded his 2007 GULFSTREAM G450 along with Hoshigaki Kisame to tie some loose ends with his migration and his new living arrangements in his new home and the construction of his three story mansion that would be much more grander than his favorite house in Japan, which is now owned by a multibillionaire business tycoon and Juugo who is also coming to live and work with him in the states, saying that he, and I quote 'I am an orphan and I am very content with my work for you and I would rather have this steady job than go look for another job which is paying the amount that is three times lower than my current salary' and what a relief that was for Naruto, Juugo is a very efficient assistant and even if Juugo didn't want to accompany him, he would have just added a few couple thousand to his paycheck.

Saves him a couple thousand dollars though, so it was a win-win situation.

When the jet was airborne, Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt before laying down on the four-place divan, conveniently placed specifically for his nap time. That is what he tells himself. Seriously, it was fully furbished when he bought it.

* * *

After ten hours of sleeping and lazing around, the jet had finally arrived at it's destination, Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. Twenty minutes later, the baggages was loaded in a separate van, while Naruto and Kisame rode in a black customized Bentley Mulsanne with Juugo driving.

After three hours of driving through the countryside, the trio finally arrived at Naruto's newest acquisition. A three-hectares worth of land situated at the left side of the Calawah River and a vacation cottage, made of wood and a giant triangle for a roof but very cozy on the inside. _Especially when that fireplace is blazing hot, Maybe I'll just give this cottage to Juugo, so if he ever decides to settle down and have a family he'll have a place to call home_ , he thought, mentally adding it to his to-do list to have Kisame ready the transfer papers once his own house is done.

Naruto explored the cottage and decided that it was big enough, with the second floor having one master bedroom and two regular bedrooms and the lower floor having the kitchen, dining, bathroom and living space which is currently packed full with boxes and luggage of different sizes. Now, where can they possibly place them? There rooms. He mentally patted himself until it came to screeching halt when he realized he had to help carry some. He groaned, Kami-sama!

He sighed, he still needs to attend school tomorrow.

Chikusho! (Oh shit!)

* * *

Kanji:

1\. 人間は、私たちのようなものが世界に存在していることを知っていてはなりません。

2\. 何回私はあなたを教えなければならないのですか？私は父ではないです！

3\. ああ, なるほど。 わかりました, さらば, 祖父！

4\. 心配しない、あなたは月が行われている時点で私の髪も非表示にも表示されます。

5\. ちくしょう。

* * *

Please no Flames . . . That is just for when one is going camping and cooking, quite useful actually.

Your comments and reviews are deeply appreciated. . .

* * *

Announcement for the followers of Kuro Cho no Naruto:

Ahem. . . The story is currently on hiatus. It's not to say that I won't continue the story. . . It's just that I do not know how to proceed with the story. Seriously though, I came across a crossover story for Naruto and Twilight and these ideas keeps popping in my brain and I just had to try and write it and now. . . TADA! I published it. . . So, giggles, hope you liked it!

* * *

this story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

Again, this is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Twilight. This is the story that I am probably cause mayhem in, hopefully.

Domo Arigatogozaimashita for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

Dzerx: Thanks for pointing that out! So, yeah, I fixed it and I don't think that the next chapters would have much of nihongo in its contents, I think.

(Drumroll!) . . . And now . . . The second chapter is now here! And please read to your hearts content. . .

 **KazaHaru45:** Ahem. . . (blushes and twiddles with forefingers) would it be okay if I write a Yaoi Lemony Goodness in the future chapters? Keep in mind that this is going to be my first try at lemon, so you guys just have to bear with me.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Two

"The New Friends **"**

新しい友達。

Morning soon came even though the sun was covered with clouds, Naruto knew it was up there . . . Somewhere. Well, his clock did indicate that it was a quarter after six and he still needs to get his schedule at his new school, Forks High.

Climbing out of bed, he snatched the luggage that has a tag with a necessities scrawled across it then headed to the bathroom, where he took a nice, quick, hot shower. Fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another slung across his shoulder he went back to his room to change into clean red shirt, black hooded leather jacket, a red checkered cashmere scarf around his neck, punk-style skin tight black jeans with chains hanging by his left thigh, black studded knee high combat boots, with some black studded bangles and a sapphire gem necklace with a matching sapphire wafer cone earring titanium steel stud on his left earlobe.

Satisfied with his outfit, he lined his azure eyes with black eyeliner, completing his punk getup. Slipping his smartphone and wallet in his jacket pocket, he headed downstairs to see if Juugo was ready to drive him to school and to grocery shop, a weeks worth of meat and veggies. Luckily, Naruto favors human food and would just drink a glassful of blood in a week, otherwise, his chiller would be full of donated blood.

Naruto saw Kisame lounging by the hearth, fiddling with his laptop and asked for Juugo.

"He's outside readying the car, waiting for you. Best go now before the traffic picks up." Kisame sarcastically said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Naruto replied dryly. "See ya later, Fishface!" Kisame just gave a grunt in response.

Naruto took a deep breath, _Forks High, here I come!_

* * *

Naruto sighed, it was raining. Again. Does it always rain here every freaking day? Yes. Yes, it does. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that. Yet. Finding the school wasn't difficult, it was just off the highway. Seriously! The only distinguishing feature that made it into a school was the sign, declaring it as Forks High School.

Juugo parked in front of the first building, then escorted Naruto to the door that has a FRONT OFFICE sign across it, under an umbrella as it was still drizzling. Inside, it was brightly lit and warmer, a little too much for Naruto's taste.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, awards and notices cluttering the walls, a big square clock ticking loudly (which is starting to annoy the hell out of Naruto), and plants. Everywhere. One would think that with all the greenery outside that they would get enough of the stuff, turns out they didn't.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a plump red-haired woman with glasses wearing a purple shirt. The woman looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm here to get my schedule." Naruto informed the woman.

"Ah yes, you are the late transfer student." the woman chuckled while Naruto looked sheepish.

"Yes. I got delayed with the signing of the migration papers."

"Of course. Now, here is your schedule and a map of the school." the woman spent the next five minutes going through his subjects, teachers and the shortcuts to his classes. Naruto smiled and thanked her, of which she kindly reciprocated.

When Naruto and Juugo returned to the car, other students were starting to arrive. Juugo followed the flow of traffic, while Naruto scanned the contents of the map, thanking Kami for giving him photographic memory,before throwing it to the other seat. Glancing back at the cars outside and saw that most of the cars there are at least third hand cars. The nicest car, other than his car that is, is a shiny silver Volvo and a red Mustang convertible.

The Bentley stopped right in front of the covered walkway that leads to the inside of the campus. Naruto stepped out of the car, careful not to step on any puddle and get his boots wet.

He turned to Juugo. "Watashi wa chokoreto no hitotsu no okina hako ga hoshidesu. (I want one big box of chocolates.)"

"Hai, itterasshai Naruto-sama." Juugo gave a final bow before driving off to Seattle to find a supermarket. "Ja ne." Naruto said, walking through the crowd, which parted like the red sea.

The students around him, immediately started whispering amongst each other and even though he can hear them just fine, he just lets them. Naruto shuddered when he heard a few girls squealing on how exotic his whisker-mark looks.

Passing the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. Entering the building, Naruto navigated through three hallways before arriving at his first class. He noticed others removing their jackets and hanging them on hooks near the door, but Naruto was fine with his on.

Walking up the to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason then handed him the slip. Not bothering to introduce the newbie to the whole Mr. Mason gave him a book and placed him at a vacant seat at the front next to a pale brunette, which he later knows as Bella. Naruto looked down at the reading list the teacher had given him. It was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. He already knows this stuff, which is comforting . . . and boring. He wondered if he could use his past essays and just translate them into english. Would that be called cheating? Nope, it's recycling!

He half-listening to teacher as he droned on and on. When the bell rang, Naruto was the first to exit to the door. The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion; Trigonometry with Mr. Varner, then Government with Jefferson, then Spanish after that it was lunch.

* * *

Now, he is currently heading towards the cafeteria, hopefully finding something edible to eat. Thankfully, the cafeteria isn't quite packed with students. Naruto ordered a double cheeseburger, two slices of pepperoni pizza and a . He was about to take a seat on a nearby table when he saw a familiar mop of brown hair waving at him. Bella.

He walked up to her and was promptly introduced to her friends; Angela Weber, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. That was when he noticed someone watching him, looking over his shoulder he saw them, four people to be exact, with the same chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than Bella even and she's part albino.

Thinking nothing of their stares, as he too was staring at them not a second ago, he turned back to finishing his lunch before the bell rang.

* * *

Alice was perplexed, to say the least. This transfer student, this Naruto Namikaze. He is an enigma. He is so similar to her family, the Cullen's, and yet so different and whats more is that she can't get a clear glimpse of the his future but she knew this much, Naruto will be playing a part of the Cullen's family's future. Now if she could just glean that single detail and she'll be set for the future . . . Days! She meant days. . .

Now as to how to introduce herself. . .(lightbulb on!) I know! I'll just accidentally bump into him after class. . . Alice giggled, satisfied with herself. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at her like she had gone crazy, then they saw the gleam on her amber eyes and decided that it's best to leave it alone.

* * *

Bella glanced at the new student, Naruto. What a strange name, she knew it was some kind of topping for some noodle soup and for some reason she had blurted it out. She knew he was offended a little with her question. She was about to apologize for asking such a stupid question but then he flashed her a smile that made her blush red before telling her that the meaning of his name was 'maelstrom'.

She was about to finish her salad when she hear Naruto say. "I never knew people could blush that bright. You looked like you were about to blow a blood vessel." which caused the whole table to laugh uproariously, while she blushed a new shade of red.

After that they gave each of their numbers to Naruto saying that maybe they could text each other after school or something along those lines.

The bell rang and they were about to separate to their own classes when they heard Naruto's phone ring. They saw him glance at the caller ID before he excused himself from the group. _Wonder what that was about?_

* * *

"Juugo."

"Naruto-sama, Enjinia ga yoba reru to, kare wa, zairyo ya kiki wa ima, karera wa shuno owari ni fudosan ni tochaku suru toransupoto no junbi ga dekite iru to nobemashita. (the contractor called and he said that the materials and equipments are now ready for transport they will arrive at the estate at the end of the week.)"

"Yoidesu. Sore wa yoidesu. Hoka ni nanika? (Good. That's Good. Anything else?)"

There was a pause. "Itachi-sama wa, kare ga anata no tame ni sagashite iru, watashiwoyonde, kare wa osoraku watashi no ichi o tsuiseki suru koto ga dekiru mae ni watashi wa kare no ue ni hanguappu. (Itachi-sama called me, he's looking for you but I hanged up on him before he could possibly trace my location.)"

Naruto felt his rapid heartbeat turn sonic when he heard Itachi's name. Curse those Uchiha's and their possessive natures. He took a steadying breath then slowly letting it out.

"Fain. Subete ga daijobu ni narudarou. Karera no eikyo-ryoku wa, Amerika de koko ni kyoryokuna horudo o motte imasen. Kare no kensaku dake de ikidomari ni natte shimaimasu. (Fine. Everything's going to be fine. Their influence does not have a strong hold here in America. He's search will just end up in a dead end.)"

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Wakarimasu. Watashi wa yon-ji ni gakko ni yoru monodearou. (Yes, Naruto-sama. I understand. I will be by your school at four o'clock.)" then the line went off before Naruto speed dialed Kisame, once Kisame answered the call Naruto ordered.

"Watashi wa watashi no subete no shoko ga kaigai itte iku hitsuyo. Watashi wa age to kieta yo ni sore o tsukurimasu. Watashi wa sore ga nakunatte hoshi to watashi wa sore ga ima ittemitaidesu! (I want all evidences of me going abroad gone. Make it so that I just upped and vanished. I want it gone and I want it gone now!)"

* * *

Kanji:

1\. ( 私はチョコレートの一つの大きな箱が欲しいです。)

2\. ( エンジニアが呼ばれると、彼は、材料や機器は今、彼らは週の終わりに不動産に到着するトランスポートの準備ができていると述べました。)

3\. ( 良いです。それは良いです。他に何か？)

4\. ( ファイン。すべてが大丈夫になるだろう。彼らの影響力は、アメリカでここに強力なホールドを持っていません。彼の検索だけで行き止まりになってしまいます。)

5\. ( はい、ナルト様。わかります。私は4時に学校によるものであろう。)

6\. ( 私は私のすべての証拠が海外行って行く必要。私は上げと消えたようにそれを作ります。私はそれがなくなってほしいと私はそれが今行ってみたいです！)

7\. (イタチ様は、彼があなたのために探している、私を呼んで、彼はおそらく私の位置を追跡することができる前に私は彼の上にハングアップ。)

* * *

Please no Flames . . . That is just for when one is going camping and cooking, quite useful actually.

Your comments and reviews are deeply appreciated. . .

Announcement for the followers of Kuro Cho no Naruto:

Ahem. . . The story is currently on hiatus. It's not to say that I won't continue the story. . . It's just that I do not know how to proceed with the story. Seriously though, I came across a crossover story for Naruto and Twilight and these ideas keeps popping in my brain and I just had to try and write it and now. . . TADA! I published it. . . So, giggles, hope you liked it!

* * *

this story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

Again, this is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Twilight. This is the story that I am probably cause mayhem in, hopefully.

Domo Arigatogozaimashita for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

Zachary12: Thanks for the review dude :-)

Nayara Vanni: Thank you for the idea but I think that's going to be a maybe? Lets not take the fun out of the mistery, yeah?!

SHADOWNINJAMASTER: Wow, thanks for the 'awesome' and I will definitely continue this, no worries!

* * *

 _ **But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,**_

 _ **Thou shalt not eat of it:**_

 _ **For in the day that thou eatest thereof**_

 _ **Thou shalt surely die.**_

— **Genesis 2:17**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Three

"The Old New Face **"**

古い新しい顔。

The rest of the week passed by with little to no excitement. Naruto got used to the routine of his classes. By Friday he was able to recognize, if not name, almost all of the students at school, who somehow decided to introduce themselves by the end of his second day. Imagine his face with a dumbfounded expression when he saw almost all three hundred and fifty students blocking his way to his car. He was annoyed at being cornered but flashed them all a smile nonetheless as they told him their names. In Gym, the kids on his team learned that he plays best in Basketball and Volleyball and would all would want to be on a team with him.

Every day, he would notice how when "the Cullen's" as Jessica affectionately calls them, enter the cafeteria Bella would relax before joining the conversation, as if she was anxiously waiting for someone to appear and at the same time not. He'll have to ask her later.

The conversation was mostly centered around a trip to a La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was planning for the group to have together. Naruto was invited, he agreed of course. It was either that or spend a boring day at the cottage.

Naruto's first weekend in Forks passed without incident. He helped Juugo with the unpacking of the new appliances and furnitures placing them all around the house in their designated places before cleaning his room, placing his personal effects making the room intimately his. The contractors had arrived early Saturday morning and had set to make their bang houses and clearing the area of trees, it was noisy and at the same time comforting, he wasn't really into quietude. But the best feature of his weekend was there was no Uchiha's calling his house down! Huzzah!

Finishing his homework on Sunday evening, he decided that his new bookshelves were a little bit, okay maybe not a little, bare and decided to make a date next Saturday to visit the bookstores in Seattle and maybe, if he was lucky enough, he'd find a multilingual bookstore.

Thankfully, the rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, easily lulling Naruto to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning came and Naruto decided to go casual. Wearing only a royal blue turtleneck underneath a black flannel trench coat and black shin high boots over black skinny jeans. Yep, the stylish kind of casual.

Bounding down the stairs, he decided to forgo breakfast as he wasn't feeling like eating and so with his book bag carelessly slung over his shoulder he went straight to the car where Juugo was waiting.

People greeted him by the walkway and parking lot but for the life of him, he can't remember all their names, so he just waved back and smiled at everyone. It was much colder this morning but thankfully not raining.

In English, Mr. Mason somehow found quite amusing to give a pop quiz, which had few of the students groan. But it was just _Wuthering Heights_ , pretty straightforward and very easy. All in all, Naruto was feeling quite comfortable here in Forks than he had expected.

When they walked out of class (Naruto joined Bella and Mike), the air was full of swirling bits of white. They could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind biting at their cheeks and noses.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

"Ew." Bella sniffed. Naruto and Mike looked at her like she had just grown another head. Seriously, who doesn't like snow?

"Don't you like snow?" Mike asked before Naruto could.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain. Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just looks like the ends of the Q-tips." Definitely a snow hater.

"You've never actually seen snow fall before, haven't you?" Naruto interjected with an incredulous tone marring his voice.

"Yes, I have." she paused. "on T.V."

Mike and Naruto shared a laugh before a snowball hit him and Mike at the back of their heads. The three turned to see where it came from and saw Eric, walking away with his back towards them facing the wrong direction for his next class. Mike, along with Naruto, bent over, scraping snow into a white mush.

Bella seeing this quickly walked away, saying. "I'll see you two at lunch, okay? Once people starts throwing wet stuff, I go inside." the two boys only nodded, eyes still on Eric's retreating form.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow, including Naruto; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. Naruto passed by her once and saw that Bella was silently throwing a bitch fit about the snow, can she not make her hate of the weather anymore apparent?

* * *

By lunchtime, Naruto and Mike had caught up to Bella and Jessica on their way to the cafeteria with the latter, happy that Mike was around, and was now talking animatedly about the snowball fight they just had.

Naruto noticed Bella froze when she glanced at the corner table. He turned to look and saw that the Cullen's had a new addition to their table. Who is currently staring at himself and Bella, more so the former than the latter. Thinking nothing of it, he shrugged before buying lunch, leaving Jessica, Mike and Bella to buy theirs, as he headed to where Eric and Angela were sitting.

"Hey, mind if I join, you two lovebirds?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile causing Angela to blush a pretty pink while Eric just chuckled.

"Like that has ever stopped you, Naruto." Angela said. Eric snorted. "Too true, dude."

"Meh. I try." he replied with a noncommittal shrug, looking up he saw the other three had finally joined them. He waited till they were seated before saying, "Hey. You guys free this Friday evening? I was kinda hoping to invite you guys at my house for a Dinner/Study date. We could just go straight there after school."

"Sure, we could use the change of pace and scenery." Mike said, the others just nodded.

* * *

Naruto and the gang heard laughter but thought nothing of it, as this was the cafeteria after all. That was when Jessica noticed Bella staring at something beneath her lashes and decided to voice out her question.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded as she followed Bella's line of sight before she giggled. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella whispered.

"No," Jessica looked confused by her question. "Should he be?"

"I don' think he likes me," Bella confided.

"The Cullen's don't like anybody. They don't notice anybody long enough to like them. Well, except Naruto, that is. But he's rich and gorgeous and it's a plus that he isn't a snob. But he's still looking at you"

"Stop looking at him," bella hissed. Jessica just snickered at her.

"Hey, what are you girls whispering about?" Naruto intruded.

"Oh, nothing!" Jessica answered, airily. Indicating that the topic is somehow off limits. Naruto just shrugged then returned to finishing his lunch.

* * *

Naruto didn't have to ask what Jessica and Bella were talking about, he heard everything that was whispered between them with his acute hearing. _So his names Edward Cullen, huh?_ ,he thought, as he looked at the aforementioned guy. _He's gorgeous, on par with Itachi-kun's looks. Wonder what he looks like without the clothes._

Naruto immediately pulled on his mental brakes, his thought process screeching into a stop as he realized what he had just thought. Trying to stop a blush from coloring his cheeks, he mentally slapped and scolded himself.

Bad Naruto, bad! Thinking such perverted thoughts like that!

Naruto glanced at the Cullen table and saw Alice waving at him, smiling widely and he smiled back giving a small wave before joining the conversation of his tablemates.

Mike was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school. All of them agreed, all of them except Bella that is — who remained silent the rest of the hour.

 _Cool! A snowball fight. . ._

* * *

Alice waved at Naruto grinning widely, as she saw him return the gesture, albeit a much mellowed version before gushing to her brother. "Look, Edward! That's him, Naruto, the boy I talked to you about? He's so cute and such a gentleman. You just have to meet him! You and him will be a hit."

"Why is his heartbeat beating twice as fast as the other humans?" Edward asked quietly.

"Maybe it's some kind of condition? Hell if we know! We couldn't actually ask him that question, can we?" answered Emmett.

"Emmett has a point, you know. We can't just ask that question out of the blue, it will only cause unwanted attention." Jasper said, always the voice of rationality.

"Hmm. . . No matter! I'll still introduce you to him after school or maybe if your lucky, you'll get to meet him at one of your classes this afternoon."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

Lunch break was over and Bella decided that it wasn't safe to walk alongside Mike to class — he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when all the students went to the door, everyone besides her groaned in unison. There it was their ammunition (the snow) being washed out to the gutter.

Bella pulled on her hood, secretly pleased. She would be free to go straight home after gym. Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four, which caused Naruto to snicker.

Once inside the classroom, Bella was relieved to see their table still empty then took her usual seat at the farther left. While Naruto took the middle seat since there was a third seat. Bella relaxed when she deduced that Naruto would still be her partner before taking her notebook out, drawing doodles around it.

Naruto was starting to wonder what the third stool is used for, when he heard it being moved. Looking up only to see a pair of beautiful amber colored eyes, his heart skipped a beat when he saw him smile and said in a quiet, musical voice.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Edward Cullen."

* * *

Please no Flames . . . That is just for when one is going camping and cooking, quite useful actually.

Your comments and reviews are deeply appreciated and I want to know what your thoughts are for my story. . .

* * *

Announcement for the followers of Kuro Cho no Naruto:

Ahem. . . The story is currently on hiatus. It's not to say that I won't continue the story. . . It's just that I do not know how to proceed with the story. Seriously though, I came across a crossover story for Naruto and Twilight and these ideas keeps popping in my brain and I just had to try and write it and now. . . TADA! I published it. . . So, giggles, hope you liked it!

* * *

this story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	4. Chapter 4

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

Again, this is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Twilight. This is the story that I am probably cause mayhem in, hopefully.

Domo Arigatogozaimashita for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

Clues2: Yep. =^.^=

mattcun: Of course. I'll write more! This is the fourth chapter I have posted for this month.

Sceonn: Um, I am very sorry. But was the story any good? I just have to know. (Not that I have actually written any malexmale sex scenes/relationships yet but I do plan on making this a Yaoi fiction.)

Mashot Tito: This story will just be 'I fell in love with a man thing' kind. So yeah!

Unwanted Visitor and Otomedori FAN: FUCK YOU! I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR SHIT! NEXT TIME READ THE GODDAMN DESCRIPTION! THERE IS A WARNING THAT SAID 'YAOI MALEXMALE'! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR SHIT SO STUCK IT BACK YOUR ASS!

College6Tash: Thanks!

Silvermane1: Thanks!

suntan140: I do, too! Recently, that is.

davycrockett100: Not so much. I wouldn't want to cause you a visit to the dentist because of cavities. =^.^=

willowmaruis: hmm. . . Here is the 'more'.

Tachi Kagahara: Thanks so much!

* * *

Attention readers:

For those who have read the last chapter, this story has been officially made into Yaoi. So, for those that DO NOT like male x male love then please hit the backspace button. This is not going to be the typical gay Naruto, he will fall in love with a guy, love is for all regardless of gender, right? Meanwhile, for those who are open-minded, bi and yaoi lovers by all means continue reading. . .

Again, to those who doesn't like **YAOI** . . . Why do you even read it, if you don't even like it? Closet perverts do that, you know? Denying that they watch or read PORN because they have too much morals to even touch that topic with a ten foot pole but once they are in their comfort zone (bedroom) they set their inner beast (pervert) free. . .

* * *

 _ **Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart;**_

 _ **Of its constant hunger**_

 _ **For whatever it is it wants.**_

 _ **The way it would stop and starts.**_

— **Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Four

"The Confusion **"**

混乱。

Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him. I mean, why would his heart skip a beat like that? It wasn't like he hasn't seen Edward's face at random places; like the parking lot, the cafeteria, hallways, and now, the classroom.

Normally, his heartbeat was two times faster than the average human heartbeat, which is fast mind you, similar to the sound of a flapping woodpecker's wings but for it to completely skip a beat? Is entirely impossible, even for a hybrid like himself.

For the first seven years of his life, he knew he was special, different somehow. How did he know? Seriously, you try growing up into adulthood within the time span of seven years and say that you aren't different. Well, that and he was nursing blood at that time.

It wasn't until he had reached his eight year that he had taken a liking to human foods and only consumes a bag of blood once a week and whenever he feels thirsty, it is never good to curb your appetite. He did it once and let's just say that the human he fed on was not a happy camper.

The blood Naruto drinks was always measured, no more than a cup or one blood bag, for twenty years and if he dares to drink more than that amount, his brilliant sapphire blue eyes would turn into a dazzling blood red, just like his fathers'.

Naruto met quite a few vampires, nomads, in Japan and when he took a around-the-world vacation, in Volterra, Italy. The coven that resides in Volterra, the Volturi, are the oldest known vampires in the world and thus took the mantle of upholding certain rules to protect the vampire world from being exposed by the humans. Well, technically, the Volturi aren't the oldest vampires, they are only considered as such because they overthrew the Romanian coven. So yeah.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus and the rest of the coven was very welcoming, which surprised him because he had expected them to be bastards with ten foot poles stuck way up their asses but nonetheless he was glad that they weren't. Naruto spent two months in Italy as was planned before continuing on his vacation. Aro had voiced his displeasure saying that the visit was two-months too short and just to appease him Naruto promised a vacation in the future. That was ten years ago. Maybe he'd pay them a visit at the end of the school year and spend his spring break there with the Volturi.

Hmm. . . Sounds like a plan.

Naruto pulled himself out of his thoughts, when he heard Mr. Banner instruct them to start the activity and to finish it within twenty minutes before he checks up on their answers. Naruto finished the activity first and decided to sketch random scenes, while Bella make an idiot of herself in her rather one-sided conversation with Edward, who turned to Naruto and complemented him on his sketching skills. Naruto just smiled with a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Bella looked at her notebook while she doodled, like there was nothing out of the ordinary but on the inside she was seething.

 _How dare that bitch take Edwards attention away from me?!_

 _I saw him first! He's mine, you blonde bimbo!_

 _Get your fucking hot stud!_ Bella exclaimed in her mind, all the while mindful of her expression, maintaining it in the shy-virgin mode.

It had started so good. She, Bella Swan, daughter of the Forks Chief of Police had finally gotten her due! She was rising up the limelight, she was popular! All of Forks wants to be her friend, many of the boys are asking her out, and she was popular. But he just had to ruin everything by showing up here in Forks.

She needs to ruin him. Drag his name through the mud thoroughly that even with a good washing the stain would never be completely removed.

Edward Cullen belongs to Bella Swan and no one will ever get what was hers!

* * *

Alice frowned when a vision assaulted her mind, it looks like Isabella Swan has quite a devious mind and from what she understood from her vision Bella is obsessing with her brother Edward and doesn't like the attention he's showering Naruto.

 _Hmm . . . You are planning on hurting Naruto. I wouldn't have none of that!_

Harming Naruto is a definite no-no for Alice. Friends and Family is the most important for her and to even have a human think on harming them would face the wrath of Alice Marie Cullen.

Alice turned to Jasper, who was sitting beside her, and told him about Bella and her vision.

"So that's why your emotions were all over the place. Fierceness, Anger, Protectiveness. You don't have to worry overly much. Every rumor started by Bella would be immediately squashed by us and I know you Alice by now you already have a plan to get back at that human." Jasper said, evenly.

"Hmm . . . You're right. That human wouldn't know what hit her."

Alice hummed to herself, listening with a half-ear to the teacher, maybe she should invite Naruto to join her and her siblings at their lunch table.

* * *

Bella was livid. How was it possible that Naruto has the same classes as Edward's and not her? This can't be happening.

How can she garner Edward's attention if he can't see her? Being at the same school should have been an advantage dammit!

But it's not. Having the same classes does.

* * *

"You are quite the talker, aren't you, Edward?" Naruto quipped, chuckling quietly.

"Yes, I am quite the talker. I tend to do that with my family and for the few people who I find interesting." Edward replied, lips curving at the edges.

"Oh. So you find me interesting?"

"Quite so," Edward frowned with a slightly frustrated look. "I find you quite hard to read, actually. Most of the time, I know what people around me are thinking but with you. I can't read you at all."

"Well," Naruto started. "I was always told that I wear my emotions at my sleeves. So, I don't know, maybe I'm just special?"

"Hmm. I think, you're correct. You are special. Would you join me and siblings at our lunch table, seeing as it is now lunch?" Edward asked, offering his arm.

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow, grinning at the offered arm. "Smooth, Edward. Real smooth."

"I try." they chuckling quietly, joining the crowd to order lunch.

Not to long they were joined at the table by Alice and Jasper and then by Rosalie and Emmett. Naruto liked the Cullen Siblings and the Hale twins and decided to voice his thoughts.

"You know, I like you guys. I have never had a decent conversation with anyone in my age group, ever. I only have a chat with people twice my age to have a decent conversation. It makes me wonder if you really are your age?" Naruto said sincerely with a teasing tilt at the end. He noticed them exchange discreet glances, which he found odd. Was there something offensive with what he said?

Alice squealed, making Naruto jump slightly. "Thanks and we like you too! Don't we Edward?" she gushed turning to Edward. Who nodded sagely.

"That we do."

Naruto perked up, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot! I'm having this Dinner/Study date this Friday at my house. So, I'm inviting you guys. That is if you aren't busy Friday night?" he asked crossing his fingers under the table hoping they would accept.

"Yes, of course we'll go. Ain't that right guys?" Edward answered. Alice grinned widely while the others nodded.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed, then the bell rang. He turned to the other four then to Edward. "I'll see you guys later! Let's go?"

With that they threw their trash on the nearby trash bin before separating to their respective classes.

* * *

A few minutes earlier. . .

"I didn't know that Naruto and the Cullen's are best buds now?" Mike asked to no one in particular.

"I don't like it that he's changing tables when we, his friends, are here." Bella threw in, wanting to plant in a sliver of doubt in their minds.

"Actually they are friends, Mike. Alice Cullen had introduces herself to Naruto the first day he came here then the next day she introduced her siblings. They have actually talked a few times now. This is the only time Naruto joined them at lunch hour though." Jesssica shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Yeah. Naruto is actually friendly to everyone in the campus. He was even changing lunch tables before he became friends with us." Angela interjected.

While the others was content with Naruto spending time with the Cullen's, Bella was not. She couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! That should have been her sitting there with the Cullen's and not the other way around.

Why does this keeps on happening? Even her friends were siding with the blonde. They were her friends, they should side with her. They should not keep on being friendly with him, they should be feeling betrayed and not making up excuses for him!

But she won't give up. She will every single opportunity to ruin the blonde and she was going to use the Friday night dinner/study date to her advantage.

* * *

The days of the week had gone by like a blur, Naruto was so busy with school that he hadn't noticed it was already Thursday if he hadn't looked at his planner. Being a high school student is not easy; what with the assignments, pop quiz, exams, projects, essays. Oh Kami-sama! The list goes on and on.

He huffed. He still needs to plan on what they were going to have at dinner tomorrow night. Maybe a simple dish of stick with boiled broccoli side-dish and mashed potatoes smothered in mushroom gravy. Hmm. . . Yum.

He groaned. All this thoughts about is making him hungry.

* * *

If you have noticed, I kinda made Bella OOC and also Alice but hey! This is Fan Fiction so I can do the hell I want! I still don't own the characters of Naruto and Twilight though but I own the plot!

My brother told me to write another fiction and suggestion an anime and a game and he told me to make it to somehow fit horror/adventure and I was like deadpanning in his face saying "I don't even know that shit." then I told him to make it himself and I'll post it in the answer I got was "Meh. I'm busy with a game."

I bonked his head after that. What is with younger brother and their games? More like boys in general? Hmm . . . Maybe it's in their genetic make-up? Yeah.

* * *

I am so very sorry for the late chapter guys. . . I had the most hectic days this past couple of weeks and the weather is not helping any! It's so freaking hot here in Cebu right now that it had actually reached 38°C! I thought of wishing that it would rain but then again everything would be wet and if everything was wet I would be too, so that idea was thrown out the window.

Wonder what the feeling would be once I experienced snow? Have any of you experienced it?

Yes? No?

Wish it would snow in the Philippines, please?!

(－_－)

What? A girl, too, can dream you know?! **huffs**

* * *

this story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	5. Chapter 5

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

Again, this is going to be a crossover between Naruto and Twilight. This is the story that I am probably cause mayhem in, hopefully.

Domo Arigatogozaimashita for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

arum errol: Thank you for the suggestion. I think I'm going to try that situation with my storyline and see if I can incorporate it with my original plot.

mattcun: Thanks for the review and I am going to post as frequently as I can and we are on the same boat. I can't wait to write that part!

willowmaruis: Thanks for the compliment. I honestly didn't what the readers reactions are to my story 'cause I am not that good at writing. Even with this story I am currently writing has only a flimsy plotline. I kinda just wing it and see where this story will go. I am going to try to maintain a plot though for the sake that this wouldn't turn into PWP. =^.^=

Guest: I guess I could write another story with no pairings, whatsoever.

davycrockett100: thanks!

* * *

Attention readers:

This chapter will contain the "Naruto delving into the Cullen secret". This chapter won't contain Yaoi, I will be posting a warning if there is any. So no worries.

This story has been officially made into Yaoi. So, for those that DO NOT like male x male love then please hit the backspace button. This is not going to be the typical gay Naruto, he will fall in love with a guy, love is for all regardless of gender, right? Meanwhile, for those who are open-minded, bi and yaoi lovers by all means continue reading. . .

Again, to those who doesn't like **YAOI** . . . Why do you even read it, if you don't even like it? Closet perverts do that, you know? Denying that they watch or read PORN because they have too much morals to even touch that topic with a ten foot pole but once they are in their comfort zone (bedroom) they set their inner beast (pervert) free. . .

This announcement will be a constant reminder for the next three chapters or so that would be posted in the near future. . . **CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!**

* * *

" _ **It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit."**_

 _ **－**_ _ **Antoine Rivardol**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Five

"The Enigma. **"**

謎。

Naruto woke up Friday morning to something different. It was light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but was much clearer somehow, with no fog veiling his windows.

Naruto jumped off the bed to look outside, he brightened when he saw the clearing around the house was covered with a fine layer of snow. He cheered when he saw that all that rain yesterday had frozen over! No more wetness! (but let's not jinx it and enjoy the moment)

Naruto then went through his morning ritual before joining Juugo and Kisame at the table for breakfast. When they finished their meal Kisame spoke.

"Brat, I'm going back to Japan next week. All your records and transactions are all in order. All the original documents are in here," Kisame pointed to a box on the sofa before handing him a flash drive, "and here are the digital copies if you ever need to send your credentials."

"Hmm. . . That's good. I will keep in touch with you through payphones so there will be no traces and the retaining fee that you'll be receiving from me would be under the name Mr. Namikaze."

"Alright."

"Well, if there isn't anything else?" Kisame shook his head. Naruto nodded, "Good. Now I'll be going."

* * *

Naruto climbed out of the car to see Bella do so with her truck. He noticed Bella looking at someone and followed her line of sight and saw that she was looking at Edward four cars away. He was a car two cars away from Bella when it happened.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. Bella and Naruto looked up, startled. Naruto moved without thinking, the only conscious thought in mind was saving Bella.

Bella didn't know what to do. This is happening so fast, at first the was car-free and now there is! The only difference would be that this car careening towards her. She would have thought that this kind of things happen in slow motion. Goes to show that movies are just that movies. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being pulled down in the asphalt under her truck followed by a resounding scrunch of metal. She opened her eyes and was expecting to see a mangle car above her equally mangled body but it wasn't, what she saw took her by surprise.

It was a person. It was Edward.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to think. First, he Bella was going to be squeashed by the blue van. Second, he was about to jeopardize his cover and risk the human knowing his secret. Third, Edward just stopped the van from making Bella into a bloody mush, with his own hand!

Like has was that even possible?! Edward was four cars away from Bella. No human can run that fast! It was impossible! The only once that he knew of that can run that fast was him and the Volturi. Vampires are the only ones who can that fast.

Naruto's eyes widened, _no way! If that's true then . . ._

There has to be some kind of explanation to what he had witnessed. Maybe Edward was some kind of supernatural specie that he hadn't known of. After all there are supernatural all over the world.

Looking at all the other students crowding around Bella and decided to leave the, obviously, disoriented girl to their care before turning to look at Edward's retreating back along with his other sibling as they climb into their respective cars driving it to their home, he guessed. he decided to act like nothing out if the ordinary happened and observe them closely. Very closely.

And he had this feeling that he wasn't the only one whose going to observe the Cullen.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, the Cullen's didn't return to campus. He was kind of miffed by that fact, simply cause he can't observe them if they weren't there now could he? So he decided to wait it out, preferably sooner, like tomorrow. He sighed, there goes his study date tonight.

His phone rang, answering it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?"

"Hello Naruto."

Speak of the devil and the devil and the devil shall appear or in this case the devil called.

"Hello Edward. Where are you guys now? I haven't seen you at all today." Naruto asked.

"Yes, we couldn't make it to school today. Our father, Carlisle, had us all do some errands for him but we still are going to your study date tonight. We'll just rendezvous at the intersection two blocks away from school." Edward answered at the other end.

"Okay, that would be fine. So, I'll see you at four?"

"Yes, see you. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When the last bell rang Naruto wanted to make a mad dash out of the campus but unfortunately he couldn't, he still had to wait for the others; Mike, Jessica, Angela and Eric. Seeing as how Bella and Tyler were sent to their respective houses to rest after being check at the Forks hospital for injuries (if there are any).

Angela and Eric rode with Naruto in his Bentley while Jessica hitched a ride with Mike. Naruto knew of her infatuation with Mike and that Mike has a thing for Bella, so this can be her chance of earn a few points to make Mike fall for her.

Anything can happen in a few minutes of driving.

Two blocks away two vehicles appeared and was following them; a silver Volvo and a blue customized jeep wrangler. He knew it was the Cullen's. Emmett's screaming notwithstanding, or was that whooping?

Naruto and company arrived twenty minutes later.

Naruto didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated. Sure, the dinner/study date had gone without a hitch but it just too great for comfort. The Cullen's were acting like normal FREAKING HUMANS!

There were some tiny details, though, that if you weren't looking you'd have completely missed it or brush it aside as quirks. But there are no two different people with the same quirks.

Especially with these siblings. They supposedly adopted and yet they all share the same features; pale, cold skin, golden amber eyes and godlike beauty.

Maybe he should give Aro a call and confirm his speculations. After all, if they truly are a coven of vampires that are secretly living amongst the human, they should remain thus, a secret.

* * *

Earlier at the Cullen household. . .

Rosalie was fuming mad at the stupidity of her brother and had voiced as such. "How could you risk our secret for a pathetic human girl! You could have had us all exposed! and the Volturi would have come swooping to kill us all!" she shouted as she was being restrained by her husband, Emmett.

"Rosalie, calm yourself." Carlisle said softly, not the least bit bothered by the shouting. "there is no possibility to solve this if you let your emotions get the best of you."

"Carlisle, is right. We should all just calm down." Jasper said as he spread a calming aura to his family.

"Bella won't just let this go. She's going to continue on pestering Edward with answer but she won't get anything out him, I've seen it." Alice interjected. "We have to keep this under wraps, we can't let this get us panicking. Besides, the five of us still have a dinner date tonight with Naruto at his place."

"Yes, of course. This is only a minor setback. I'm going to call Naruto later today to confirm that we are still coming with him tonight." Edward said before climbing up the stairs to his room.

After Edward was gone the others continued with what they were previously doing as if there was no argument seconds ago. While Carlisle went to his work at the Forks Hospital seeing as how there is apparently a new patient for him to look at.

* * *

I am actually kind of thinking while I was writing this chapter that what if:

A. I should bring in a few other Naruto characters in the future chapters.

B. Make a one-sided relationship with Naruto with another Naruto character.

C. Should Naruto be Seme or Uke?

D. Should Edward be Seme or Uke?

E. Make this a threesome and if so, who's the third person? It can either be a girl or another boy.

You, my beloved readers, can vote on your character preference at the review box as I am currently updating through smartphone, causing me to be unable to place a poll at my account. So yeah any character would do. Especially with letters C and D, I kinda needcall your insights about this particular two choices and was kinda hoping that you could help some?

* * *

This particular portion of the story would be posted continuously for the next three to four chapters seeing as how I am currently clueless on how to proceed with this. . . but I will prevail with the power of youth!

(-_-)

I can't believe I actually did that?! This is so mortifying!

(-_-)

You won't let me live this down, won't you? **sighs**

* * *

Never mind that! On to the more pressing issues.

Hmm. . . how would you like your lemons?

Sooner? Later?

I prefer it to be later. I confess I am a tad bit apprehensive about the lemon scene, seeing as to how this would be my first try at lemonizing a story.

Seriously, I need an inspiration for my lemons. Maybe I'll take from Jiraiya's book and do some 'research'.

One of these days I'm gonna turn into a pervert and transform into a voyeur wearing Jiraiya's haori and peak at bathrooms public and private.

Evil laugh. Mwuhahaha!

(-_-)

I'm such an idiot.

* * *

Snow in the Philippines. . .

Hmm. . .

I realized just now that if it really does snow here in the country it would be a clear sign of the Apocalypse.

Seriously! Snow on the Equador? Even an idiot knows that's not possible.

Even though I really wish for snow, I still love my life. Thank you very much.

* * *

this story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	6. Chapter 6

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

Please read what I have posted on my account, there are some explanations and/or announcement about this story "The Shifter Vampire Hybrid" because there have been some guest that has taken a liking to the story but was perturbed by the fact that this is Yaoi. Seriously though, I am decent enough to warn my readers if there was anything rated M/MA.

Domo Arigatogozaimashita for all the reads, reviews, follows and favorites!

* * *

Review replies:

Mattcun: hmm. . . here it is!

Arun Errol: yeah. I can totally go for your suggestion but I still have to do brainstorming on how I'm going to twist and twirl this story to fit the new ideas and as for Bella? I don't know exactly. I am aiming on her being obsessive of Edward and a tad bit psychotic. And I am planning on taking a bit of the actual scenes in the book or movie. I am trying to make this as chaotic as I can. It's hard to explain really. You'll just have to wait how this would turn out, as is everyone else.

Willowmaruis: oh you! You're making me blush! Anyway thanks for the compliment and the vote!

Suntan140: a lot of you people are voting for Tsunade to make an appearance. . . hmm. . . OK!

Sabi-marlier-98: hi! Thanks for the vote!

Davycrockett100: thanks for the vote!

Oh my gosh! Only three weeks and already 2000 hits! Thank you guys for your continued support! I hope you'll still read the story up until the end!

* * *

Attention readers:

This chapter won't contain Yaoi, I will be posting a warning if there are any. Even though this story has been rated Yaoi there is no need to be alarmed, it was just rated as such for future chapters.

This will be the-delving-of-secrets arc and it would only be for two chapters? I'm not quite a hundred percent sure. . .

* * *

" _ **The greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places."**_

 _ **－**_ _ **Roald Dahl**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Six

"The Confirmation."

確認。

Naruto face palmed himself. How can he forget that the Volturi doesn't use human technology they mostly kept to themselves except for the times that they need to feed. Kuso!

He needs to know the truth and all this suspense was kinda killing him slowly. The only way for him to speak to the Volturi would be to fly there to Italy and ask them personally. Yeah, I can do that!

Naruto quickly packed a few change of clothes into a suitcase and readied his apparel for tomorrow's flight. He would just book a flight on a commercial plane, preferably the very one to board.

He couldn't risk using his jet because most likely someone is keeping watch if it would make an appearance. Tomorrow he would fly to Volterra, tonight he would sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto had Juugo drive him to the airport and booked the first flight to Italy available. After almost ten hours of air traffic, he arrived at Italy. Before acquiring a rental car, Naruto then navigated the city streets of Italy to the prairie fields of Volterra.

Naruto hoped that the Volturi hadn't decided to change headquarters and are still staying at their underground empire. After three hours of driving Naruto finally arrived at his destination. Climbing out of the rental car, Naruto walked towards a flamboyant three story building, with its windows shrouded with blood red lace curtains.

Pushing the ornate mahogany double doors, Naruto walked, dragging his luggage behind him, up to the elevator at the end of the corridor. He was shocked to see the elevators, if he remembered correctly there were no elevators last time he was here, only stairs but he won't look a gift horse at its mouth.

Reaching the third level underground, Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at what he was seeing. There was a human sitting behind a counter, the receptionist's area if he harbor a guess. A human, surrounded by a whole coven of vampire's.

Meh! Her loss. . . or gain. . .

Naruto was about to step towards the woman, when he felt burly arms wrap around his shoulders stopping any movements he was about to make.

"Felix." Naruto sighed, if the brute was present, the lanky was sure to follow and there he is, "Demetri."

Demetri smirked, while Felix chuckled as he released Naruto from his strong hold.

"This was supposed to be a surprise and you guys weren't supposed to know until the last minute." Naruto deadpanned.

"Come now! We smelled you the moment you entered Volterra." Dimitri said.

"And how pray tell, did you distinguish my scent from all of the human inhabitants here?" Naruto asked, raising a golden eyebrow.

"Your blood makes me want to devour it." Demetri said.

"You have the sweetest scent. Like the sweetest wine, its too good to waste." Felix answered.

Naruto snorted at them, "Flattery won't get you two anywhere." he added. "Now, enough chitchat! I want an audience with the Three."

They nodded, noticing how serious he is when he said he needs to speak to the bosses, before leading him further down one storey before entering the room with flourish. (Naruto left his luggage in receptionist's area.)

"Seriously, Aro. A human for a secretary? What's next, making this place a tourist spot?" Naruto said, rhetorically.

"Oh my dear sweet fishcake!"

"Actually, we have already done that." Aro and Caius said, respectively. The former sporting a wide smile with flourish the latter smirking.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his fellow blond before turning to Aro then said, flatly. "Don't call me that."

Aro walked towards Naruto motioning for his hand. Naruto raised his hand which Aro immediately took hold of.

"Still as impenetrable as ever. Tell me, my dear, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Naruto ignored the pleasantries, asking. "Do you have any knowledge of a coven residing in Seattle?"

"Why, yes. We do actually. A coven ruled by a friend of mine." Aro replied.

"Does this friend of yours have a name?"

"His name is Carlisle Cullen." Aro grinned. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I recently migrated to Seattle and I'm currently living in Forks." Naruto explained.

Aro nodded sagely, "So that's why. You have encountered them, I assume."

Naruto nodded. "But how is that even possible? It's hard enough for me to be around humans but for them to actually do it." Naruto shook his head, this is all so very confusing.

He scowled, "If they're vampires, how come their eyes are golden amber when they're supposed to be crimson?"

Aro sighed, "Ah, yes. The golden hue is the side effect of the constant intake of animal blood. They have decided that feeding on humans is making them monsters. They are clinging desperately onto their humanity." He's said, his tone resigned with an underlying hint of disgust. "They call themselves, Vegetarians."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. How can the Cullen's deny theirselves the much needed human blood? To vampires, humans are a primary source of sustenance, entertainment and pleasure.

A human soul.

Naruto was sure he didn't have any, he was a monster to begin with.

"Why would they cling onto something that has been gone the moment they were turned?" Naruto thought out loud.

The others silently agreed.

* * *

For the week that Naruto was gone, Bella was in heaven! Who knew being almost crushed to death would garner this much attention?

It's not that she's complaining with the additional fan (Tyler Crowley) and attention. They're attention wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Edward's.

But he seems to be hellbent on avoiding her. Whenever she thought he was alone and that she could corner him for answers, a sibling or two would appear. Bella knew Edward regretted saving her from that van and that he should have just let it crush her into a pulp.

But Edward did save her from sure death, that has to amount to something. Even though Bella had already decided that Edward belonged to her she had yet to know everything about him.

She needs to find out what his secrets are and she will stop at nothing just to know it.

* * *

Alice was frantic! She didn't know what to do?! The whole family knew that Bella was Edward's singer and that they would have to be careful with Edward getting too close to her but to do this?! Feeding that _human_ with little innuendos about himself! Unacceptable!

Unfortunately, she can do nothing about the situation. Edward can be as stubborn as a mule, no one can force him to back down when he's dead set on doing something. (Pun intended)

All she can do now is watch the future through her visions. Ooh, why did that blond have to up and dissapear this week? All this trouble could have been avoided had Naruto been added to the equation.

Who knew that spontaneous blond can do something so . . . unpredictable?

* * *

Naruto felt glorious! He hadn't felt this way for the past ten years. Feeding on human's fresh warm blood left his normally pale skin with a healthy flush. It also made his eyes into a brilliant crimson.

But as they say, all good things always comes to an end.

It was now Saturday morning and Naruto needs to return to Forks as to not rouse unwanted rumours on what happened to him or where he had been.

Naruto certainly wasn't looking forward on drinking ice cold blood. He couldn't wait for school to end and for spring break to arrive.

Hmm. . . maybe he could snag a fresh drink before he leave. . . now to find someone who can bring me one.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Am I confusing or what?! Is this too conflicting for your tastes? this is what I meant when I said I'm gonna cause mayhem.

Ooh. . . I still hope you liked it!

The plot for this story has a lot of twist and turns and nothing concrete to go with.

In other words, I am kinda going by the fly with this.

Hell yeah! I am that kind of author.

Better stay on your toes for the next chapter because anything can happen and I don't know any of it!

What if:

A. I should bring in a few other Naruto characters in the future chapters.

B. Make a one-sided relationship with Naruto with another Naruto character.

C. Should Naruto be Seme or Uke?

D. Should Edward be Seme or Uke?

E. Make this a threesome and if so, who's the third person? It can either be a girl or another boy.

There are only three chapters remaining before I close the voting for the "what if's'. . .

Seriously, I need to mix some spice into this story, make it much more complicated than it was supposed to be, originally.

**a bottle of crushed black pepper appeared in Naruto's hand**

(-_-)

This wasn't what I meant when I said spice.

This story is un-beta'd.

KazaHaru peace out! Yosh!

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	7. Chapter 7

Kon'nichiwa min'na-san!

I would like to thank all of you who has reviewed the last chapter and for your continued support by following and favoring my story.

There has been a reviewer that said that this story is CANON? And that it's too much of a cliché? Seriously? How can a crossover for Naruto and Twilight be CANON? And FYI this story is definitely not CLICHÉ because I have yet to read any other crossover for Naruto and Twilight that doesn't have Naruto being an immortal fire fox demon or was thrown out off Narutoverse into Twilight world or some other characters.

You know who you are and the only thing that I can say is you are one very confusing person. I'm just saying! Yeah?

Some might be wondering, some might not about why I haven't placed the names of those who had reviewed as was tradition with the other chapters. Well, it was actually hard doing that when I am using my smartphone as an updater to my story.

**huffs** I'm gonna need to buy another set of desktop computer, maybe a laptop or a smart tablet?

Goodbye paycheck, hello gadget!

* * *

Attention readers:

This chapter won't contain Yaoi, I will be posting a warning if there are any. Even though this story has been rated Yaoi there is no need to be alarmed, it was just rated as such for future chapters.

Okay! So the delving-into-secrets arc is now officially over and now we enter a whole new other arc which is all about emotions as is indicated by the chapter title. This arc will be a single chapter only.

* * *

" ** _Jealousy . . . an emotion if constantly nurtured will without a doubt fester into Hate."_**

 ** _－_** ** _Ruh Soo Jeong_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-KUN AND THE TWILIGHT SAGA. . . I ONLY BOUGHT MY OWN COPIES OF THE WHOLE SERIES. . .**

免責事項：私はナルトくんとミステリー佐賀を所有していません。。。私は唯一の全シリーズ私自身のコピーを買いました。。。

* * *

 **The Shifter Vampire Hybrid, Naruto.**

シフター吸血鬼のハイブリッド、ナルト。

Chapter Seven

"The Jealousy."

嫉妬。

Monday morning, Naruto came to campus twenty minutes earlier to see if he could get his makeup assignments and projects for his subjects and to hand in his letter of excuse for being absent for a whole week straight from school to the principal.

Climbing out of the car, Naruto headed straight to the Principal's Office. After handing in the document, Naruto then made a beeline to the faculty. Once there, Naruto was bombarded with wh and h questions; like 'where were you this week?' 'What were you doing when you were gone?' 'how are you feeling?'. Naruto answered their questions as best as he could.

As Naruto waited for his teachers to finish compiling their papers and project they want him to do, Naruto made the mistake of looking at the window that was facing the parking lot area. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing and just to make sure that this wasn't some kind of hallucination he pinched himself in the cheeks, hard.

There walking through the parking was Edward, that alone was normal, but Edward with his arm around Bella's shoulder was a shocker and he isn't the only one thinking of it seeing as how all the students around the vicinity had stopped to look at the phenomenon that was happening in front of them.

Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him but seeing Edward being intimate with Bella was causing his heart to contract painfully. He raised his hand to massage his chest hoping that it would the pain go away, to no avail.

Naruto turned his attention away from the window to face Mr. Banner, who had coughed to get his attention. Smiling sheepishly, Naruto took the folder from his teacher's hand, thanked them before excusing himself from the office.

Shrugging off the dull ache in his chest, Naruto went to his locker, extracted a book and a fountain pen before going to his first class of the day, where there are no Edward and Bella. Sitting in his designated seat, Naruto decided that he needed to know how this newly established relationship between Edward and Bella happened.

And Naruto knew just the person to ask, the biggest gossip in Forks High, possibly in the whole of Forks and is proud of that fact. And that person is Jessica Stanley.

* * *

Alice didn't know what was worse; the fact that Naruto was hell bent on avoiding her and her siblings all day or the fact that she just had a vision of Bella being a FREAKING vampire!

Oh hell no!

Alice would rather join the Volturri and feed on humans than have that THING in their fold, as part of the coven. Isabella Swan would never, ever be reborn as a vampire. As long as Alice exists she would everything in her power for that particular vision to never happen.

* * *

Bella couldn't believe her good fortune. With the blonde bimbo gone for a week, she had been successful in her mission, bagging herself one hot hunk by the name of Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, even though she was Edward's girlfriend his siblings has an apparent dislike to her person. If only Edward would change her into a vampire, she would be the happiest. Bella couldn't help but salivate at the possibilities.

Forever young.

Forever beautiful.

Forever alive.

One way or another she would have what she wants.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. Within the span of a week, Edward got snagged by a human and not just any human, it just had to be Bella Swan. The shallowest and most ambitious human he had the misfortune of meeting, that girl even puts a temperamental bitch to shame with her attitude.

Hopefully, Edward hadn't exposed his secret to Bella. That would cause the Volturri to intervene. No human can ever know of their existence and as such they must remain thus, ignorant.

Naruto pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar mop of raven pixie hair coming his way, he backtracked to one of the emergency exit's which has stairs that led to all the floors and the exit outside the school premises.

Naruto jumped off the space between the railings of the staircase onto the first floor before joining the lunch crowd to the cafeteria. Naruto can't risk hanging out with Cullen's yet, he still smell the blood on his skin and until it fades away he needs to avoid them.

All the while missing the watchful eyes of one Edward Cullen, whose eyes are now widening in disbelief as he continued to read his sister's thoughts.

* * *

Edward can't decide whether to believe Alice's thoughts or not. I mean who can run that fast from the fifth floor to the first in just one second? It most certainly is not a human. As far as he knew, only vampires can do that and Naruto certainly isn't one. Or is he?

But seeing that golden blonde hair, pale tan smooth skin and sparkling blue eyes is enough to make his mood lighten and leave a pink undertone to his otherwise pale cold skin. Maybe. . .

Edward was jarred off his thoughts by Bella. He looked down to her doe brown eyes and almost flinched when he saw her obsessed possessiveness for him in their depths. Maybe his siblings were right about Bella? Was she really just pretending to be a shy, clumsy damsel in distress? That she has a rotten personality?

Edward groaned in frustration, what he would give to just have a chance to read that mind of hers and see a sliver of thought running around that mind of hers but Alas! He sighed, he can't. He'd have to talk this through his family and decide what actions best to take.

Casting a longing glance at Naruto, Edward thought that maybe, just maybe if Naruto was anything but human he can tell his feelings but until he can prove otherwise that would be put on hold. He still has Bella to deal with.

* * *

Naruto was confused. Why the hell would his heart ache whenever he see's Edward with Bella? It has been three days for fucks sake and ever since then the two love birds have been joined by the hip. It wasn't like Edward is the one who is initiating any of the touchy-feely display of affection. It was Bella!

And that smug smirk that she keeps throwing his way, it was as if she was rubbing it in his face that she had Edward first. Ooh! How he longs to claw and rip that smug look off of her face! Screech! (Mental brakes activated)

What the hell? Bella's a friend.

Really?

Well, not really. Wait who are you?

No one.

Great! Now I'm talking to someone imaginary! Couldn't this day be any wierder?

Yes. Yes, it can.

Naruto sighed. He knew he has some feelings for Edward but was only ignoring it because he think its only an infatuation, a crush or whatever the hell people calls it.

Hmm. . . even if his infatuation would grow into something more he still has a chance with Edward. He has an eternity for it. It wasn't like Edward would turn Bella. Not likely.

Just as he was about to climb into the car, he looked up and there they are by Bella's eating their faces off. Naruto snarled, his eyes flashed red in anger. How dare that bitch mark what was his?!

It's official, Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto was one pissed off, jealous hybrid.

* * *

Yokohama, Japan.

Uchiha Compound. . .

A figure stalked towards the lone man sitting in a high back distressed black leather chair whom is facing the hearth, drinking what seems to be champagne from a flute. Stopping just a step behind of the chair, the figure knelt down his head bowed.

"Itachi-sama. I have returned from my reconnaissance mission from Italy." Pausing for a bit, waiting for his Lord to make a comment and when it was apparent that he wouldn't he continued. "The Bloodsuckers are making no such erratic movements except two weeks ago when they have received a guest, a male to be exact."

"Describe to me this guest of the Volturri to me." The person now known as Itachi said, in a melodic baritone voice devoid of any emotions whatsoever.

"Hai. This guest of theirs has blonde hair, pale skin and blood red eyes as is typical of the bloodsuckers."

"Hn. Go back to your post and any further lead you get will report through payphones so there won't be any leads."

"Hai, wakarimashita Itachi-sama." the figure then left the room and its occupant.

Once the figure was gone, another emerged.

"So Aniki, what's your next move?" the person asked as he poured himself a drink at the bar.

"Hmm. There is no definite move as of yet, Sasuke-kun, as I have yet to find Naruto-kun."

Sasuke grunted, "You should just give up and let Naruto be. He could be at the end of the world for all we know."

"Hn. Don't you have important things to attend to Ototo?"

Sasuke grunted before turning to leave the room. There isn't much he can do with the matter, it's not like he can change his Aniki's mind. The man was in love with his bestfriend, Naruto and it was bordering into obsession and what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets but not if he could help it. Sasuke sighed as he scored his fingers through his hair, he needs to find Tsunade and have her track Naruto down and he needs to do it discretely as to not being found out by his older brother.

 _The ones who can track a vampire is another vampire_ , Sasuke thought ruefully, as he exited the compound, climbing into his car before driving into night.

* * *

Somehow I, myself was kinda stomped with the way I wrote this chapter. Isn't Jealousy supposed to be a slightly angst-ish emotion? but anyway, here is the somewhat introductory of other Naruto characters and the opening ceremony of Tsunade's appearance in this story. So yeah.

And I would like to thank Arun Errol for blowing a plot bunny my way! So stay tuned Readers!

Oh yeah, I may or may not update next week but hopefully I could? It all depends on my schedule really.

* * *

Yo min'na-san! Ahem. . .

(-_-)

I have decided while I was writing and rewriting this chapter that the 'what if' voting portion to be dropped seeing as the majority of the reviews or votes have voted one Naruto character to make an appearance.

(O.O)

And so it was decided that Tsunade would make an appearance for how long is an unknown and Itachi would have a one-sided relationship with Naruto and Jacob would also make an appearance but I won't make him a lover of Naruto.

So that's it!

Take care! Love you all!

**shudders** Creepy!

* * *

KazaHaru peace out.

This story is still un-beta'd

* * *

Ja mata ne min'na-san!


	8. Chapter 8

Kon'nichi wa min'na-san!

KazaHaru here, reporting for duty! I am sooo very sorry for the long wait!

I have had a severe case of the most vilest of diseases. . . writer's block. . . How can such a thing exist?

But now. . . I am back baby!

Hopefully I can cater to your future needs, wants, likes, and dislikes!

Oh! And before I forget. . . This story of mine still has no beta reader. . .

And here comes the dreaded Disclaimer. . .

I, KazaHaru, do not own any of the Naruto and Twilight characters and even if I did. . . it would take up to eons before I finished the dammed thing. . .

* * *

Chapter Eight

" The Lone Fox and the Wolves."

Naruto was not angry.

Oh no! Not. Angry. At. All! (Notice the sarcasm? Of course you did!)

Naruto was FUCKING livid!

Every single time Naruto tries to get Edward to himself. . . Bella was there.

Whenever he tries to talk to Edward. . . Bella would appear.

And every time Naruto invites Edward to lunch or just hang out. . . Bella would latch on Edwards arm like a leech and demands they do other things that she considers as 'fun'.

Seriously! Bella was supposed to be the human here. . . So how does she appear, seemingly, out of thin air?! Naruto sighed, rubbing his forehead as if to ward away any other thoughts.

Having these feelings for Edward wasn't doing his health any good. Naruto could already feel his body react to the influx of emotions, draining away his energy. Another side effect of the influx was his appetite for blood, it has increased by the double, forcing him to consume one blood bag per day. It's beginning to put a strain on his supplies and soon would have to rely on hunting for fresh blood to stave off the thirst.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Naruto was about to enter the classroom when he saw his reflection by the window. His sapphire eyes had bled into obsidian black and the smell of all the humans in the vicinity are starting to drive him to a frenzy.

He needed to get out of there. . .

He needed to get out of there NOW!

* * *

Edward nodded absently as Bella drone on and on about how her day was, how absolutely detests getting wet and how she hated anything and everything. He sighed silently, for someone who was painfully mundane she sure can run her mouth off. If he was anything but dead, Edwards ears would have bled a long time ago.

Catching sight of a familiar mop of golden blond hair by the door, Edward turned to look at the side just enough to see that Naruto was looking at his reflection on the window. He didn't know what the problem was, not until he looked at Naruto's face, no, his eyes!

Naruto's eyes were those of the great abyss. . .

Edward has seen those eyes before. . .

Whenever the thirst was excruciatingly unbearable, he would see those eyes looking right back at him in the mirror.

Somehow, Naruto was just like him, like his family.

Who are you really, Naruto Namikaze?

And just like that Bella was put aside to the recesses of Edwards mind as he thought of Naruto, even though she was still latching onto his arm, like the deranged slut that she is.

* * *

Naruto raced outside to his car, frantically opening a hidden compartment underneath the upholstery. Snatching one blood bag from the built in chiller, Naruto immediately bit into the pouch as he felt his incisors elongate. One bag became two, and two became three, until all of bags was emptied out and he still wasn't satisfied.

Swiping away the empty pouches back to the compartment, Naruto revved the engine to life quickly pulling out of the parking lot and out of the school property before zooming through the freeway into the forest or was it rainforest?

Naruto shook the thoughts away, sometimes he really hated these random thoughts popping in his head. He needed to concentrate. After deeming it far enough from town, Naruto pulled the car into a stop before running deep into the lush green, wet forest.

Jumping into the air, Naruto could only growl out a curse as he heard the telltale sounds of his clothes rip into shreds. Landing on all fours, Naruto revealed his own shifter for, a six foot tall, red fox with nine magnificent tails. For a few seconds longer, Naruto reveled in the feeling of once again able to shift in his kitsune form. Concentrating all his senses, he homed to a prey and by the smell, he knew it was human, near the mountain. Growling, Naruto ran towards his unlucky prey.

* * *

Sam Uley and his fellow newly minted pack of wolves Paul Lahore and Jared Cameron, otherwise known as the Uley pack, were out patrolling the perimeter around the quillete tribe and the entirety of La Push, as was tradition that started when their magical gene awoken and granted them power to shift into wolves.

An hour later, just when the pack was about to return to their homes in the reservation, the whole pack heard someone enter their territory at speeds much like their own. Sam, in his wolf transformation (which is a big black wolf), growled out an order to calm himself using his alpha voice through there mind link since he could practically feel Paul getting really to confront the unknown intruder.

Giving the affirmative, the pack immediately jumped into action, shooting like a bullet through the forest. Jumping into a clearing, sniffing around a paw print and what they smelled they didn't like one tiny bit. It smelled of vampire with an undertone smell of a canine. it was one thing for another being to trespass in their land but it is another story if the the intruder was a vampire and a nomad at that!

God! How they hated vampires!

Why? You may ask. Why such a strong hate?

Because even though their tribe, the quillete, and a coven of vampires, the Cullen or the a cold ones as the tribe refers to them, formed a treaty. The Uley pack firmly believes that vampires in general were cold-blooded, evil, bloodsucking monsters that needs to be extinguished from the face of the earth. Not everyone in their tribe believes in that, in them, but soon enough that will all change.

Following the creature was pretty easy and the closer they got to it the stronger the smell of vampires permeates through the air, they wrinkle their nose in disgust, it was clear to the pack that this particular vampire was about to feed on some poor sap. But, nevertheless, that sap was still a human and it was their duty to protect the innocent humans from these abominations.

Seeing heir target jumping for the kill, the pack too pounced on their target. Thus, the struggle ensued. (Or the fighting? Whichever you prefer, should work?!)

* * *

Naruto didn't know he was being followed, not until he was being attacked, that is. He tried as hard as he could to fight them off with his tails and sharp claws but it was of little success. A three to one fight is hardly ever called a fair fight, not unless someone wanted to die that badly, of course. (that would be a surefire way to go)

Naruto didn't know what to do! He wasn't used to fighting in this state! He could feel his energy draining away from his body and the wounds that he kept on receiving doesn't even help him any. Naruto dodged a strike by the black wolf that would've definitely slit his jugular vein open to the side, never noticing that particular strike was a feint, leading him to the wolf with black and tan fur, whom a pounced at his back, while simultaneously biting his neck and digging it's claws in his underbelly.

Pain, was always a great motivator.

Calling his vampiric powers, Naruto tried to gather as much of it as he could, but unfortunately for him he was in a forest and not a steel factory, so there wasnt much of any metal around. Concentrating as much as he could, Naruto aimed the bits of metal into the three wolves' hind legs, or what he supposed was the hind legs. The pack yelped in pain together and the one who was holding Naruto into a stand still had loosened its hold, enough for Naruto wriggle free and run back to the river.

Running as fast as he could, mindful not to overly jostle his wounds, Naruto found the river and immediately jumped into it letting the current take him downriver. A few rapids later, Naruto deemed it safe enough to climb ashore the riverbank, that and he could feel himself losing consciousness from the blood loss and the inevitable transformation to his hybrid form.

Clawing his way up to the shore, Naruto noticed a big house up ahead then growled out for help but it only came as a pained howl, before releasing the transformation. He wanted some help, some medical attention, not to be put down like some rabid dog! Not that he wouldn't heal from the wounds he acquired. . . Painfully. . . Eventually.

Clutching his still bleeding abdomen, Naruto looked up to see the Cullens running towards him. He couldn't but release a sigh of relief before succumbing to unconsciousness.

* * *

Done!

I hope you guys liked the way I introduced the quillete wolf pack to the story and once again I am sooo sorry for the long wait!

Please leave a review!

Thank you for those who have read my story and also to those who have tagged this as their favorite and for those who are following!

* * *

Daisuke desu min'na-san!

KazaHaru over and out!


End file.
